Valentine's Demons
by DesolateDreamer
Summary: Penelope's date doesn't go as planned, and it's not just because the guy only talks about himself. Written for a contest on Deviant art. Set during season 3. One shot.


It has to have been one of the longest days of Penelope's life. The long brown haired waitress is relieved to end her shift and finally stop serving people their food, and get served herself. Her twin sister has made an attempt to set her up with somebody from her office and he sounds alright. Besides, she's not one to pass off a free dinner.

When she gets to the bar she can already see him waiting for her – her sister showed her a picture of him. He introduces himself and they make awkward small talk. Penelope can already tell the date is not going to go very well, but she decides to give him a chance. It would be cruel for her to judge him at first glance on Valentine's day.

The guy – Randal – takes her to a run-down diner and it is there that she realises what a mistake she has made. She asks him what he does and then he doesn't shut up about economics for twenty two minutes.

"So, uh, what do you do?" he asks her. She has been very interested in her spaghetti for the last quarter of an hour and isn't paying attention when he decides to actually ask her something.

"I'm a waitress." She says bluntly, wondering if she should tell a short story of something amusing that happened at the restaurant or not, but he just goes ahead and starts talking about himself again.

The whole diner is empty apart from them so if she wanted to let him off lightly and not make him feel embarrassed that moment was the time to do it. Before she gets a word in, however, Randal impatiently calls the waiter for the desert menu.

"Hello?" he bangs his fist on the table when there is no reply. "Waiter, get out here!"

Embarrassed, Penelope looks away out through the window at the street. She really wants to leave.

"WAITER!" Randal yells.

"Oh my god, just shut up will you?" Penelope hisses. "He'll get here when he gets here!"

The waiter finally makes an appearance.

"Finally!" Randal says annoyed. "We want desert."

Penelope swallows uncomfortably at his use of the word 'we'.

"Certainly." The waiter smirks. "You can have your desert." Suddenly his eyes turn black.

Randal screams. Penelope sinks her teeth into her lip to stop herself, trying to force herself to move away but she can't manage to get herself to move.

"You seem like a much better meat suit that this one." The waiter-thing smiles, leaning down towards Randal.

It seems he has finally managed to hold his tongue, although it's not because he learnt to, it's because the thing has opened its mouth, emitting thick black smoke. Randal's eyes are wide as the smoke pours into his mouth.

Penelope doesn't take any chances. She's seen enough. Randal's a goner and she probably won't hold up much of a fight. Whatever the hell that thing was though, it won't leave her mind for a long time.

She scrapes her chair along the floor and hears the crash as it falls to the floor. She's sprinting to the door but somehow she loses her footing and she's being thrown against the opposite wall. Penelope is shoved against it with some invisible force. And then she falls, hitting a table on the way down, landing awkwardly on the floor.

And then the doors open. She catches sight of Randal standing up and turning around to see two tall guys. The taller one has a knife. The shorter ones got a gun, and they're both glaring at Randal like they're about to murder him.

Oh wait, are they?

"Winchesters." Randal growls.

They're both heading towards him. The one with brown hair takes a swipe at him with his knife. Randal ducks, using his telekinesis power thing to knock the knife and gun out of their hands as well as knock the shorter guy over.

"Use the salt, Sam!"

Penelope is trying to get to her feet. She ineeds/i to get out of there. She doesn't want to die, too! Meanwhile the waiter is hiding under the table pathetically.

"Dean!" Sam yells as Randal is about to kick Dean.

Dean rolls over on the floor, grabbing the knife. Randal grabs the waiter from under the table and uses him as a shield. He's stabbed in the back. There's a horrible sound as the knife rips through his flesh and he cries out in pain. Penelope screams.

Dean pulls the knife out of the now dead waiter and aims again, only Randal knocks the knife out of his hand once more. It flies across the room. Sam throws himself at the monster, only to be tossed away just like Penelope had been before. He hits his head and doesn't get up.

"Oh now that's just cheating." Dean grumbles.

"Cheating? All I wanted to do was have a nice date with this little Penny over there, but no, can't even get a girl on Valentine's day without it being interrupted by a couple of hunters."

"Date?" Dean scoffs. "Stalking and rape isn't under the dictionary definition."

Penelope starts to cry.

"It's been pretty hard to get around you two, you know." says Randal. "I couldn't possess this guy straight away. Knew you were catching up."

"So I guess you know we're gunna send you back to Hell now?" Dean replies shortly.

Randal shakes his head. "I don't think so."

He hasn't been paying enough attention to Penelope, however, as she gradually inches for a salt canister. She opens it behind her back as the two guys talk.

"Enough talk." Dean says irritably. "Let's get this over with."

"Any last words?" Randal asks.

Penelope empties the salt canister on him.

He yells out in pain, hissing, he whips around to glare at Penelope with his black eyes, baring his gritted teeth. He advances towards her just as Sam manages to reach for the knife and slide it across the floor to Dean.

The knife sinks into flesh once more and red light is emitted from Randal right in front of Penelope. Dean pulls back the body so it doesn't fall right onto her, stepping on his back to slide the knife out.

She stands there with tears streaming down her cheeks and opens her mouth as if to say something as she stares down at the bloody body of her date, except she can't seem to find the right words.

And then she passes out.


End file.
